


Chapter Three: 'Wanna See My Old Dick, Morty?'

by mortysmithh



Series: Universe Z-465 [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Age Difference, Healthy Relationships, Healthy romantic relationships, Kissing, Leave critiques/comments please!!, M/M, Makeouts, Transgender Morty, Universe Z-465, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysmithh/pseuds/mortysmithh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty gets a haircut and a new hairstyle, Rick discusses coming out with him, and shows him a little surprise! Also, they kiss a lot and Rick's really sweet to his Morty. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Three: 'Wanna See My Old Dick, Morty?'

“M-Mor- MoURGHtyyy, get your ass down here already! Do I have to go up there a-and-”

“G-God, _no_ , R-Rick, my- our family’s still- AUGH! I-I’ll be down in just a few minutes, alright?” Morty yells back down from his room, tugging on his binder but not fastening it as he checks himself in the mirror. Everything seems to still look like he’s in the closet, and he rushes out the door, nearly smashing faces with Jerry.

“D-Dad! Oh, uh, jeez, s-sorry!” He stammers out, smiling nervously. Fuck, he really hopes his dad doesn’t go into his room. He left his binders and guy clothes strewn all over his bed and bedroom floor. Luckily, he gets a murmured apology in reply, Jerry continuing to talk to whoever he’s with on the phone. “Sorry about that, Ricky, I-I ran into my daughter. Yeah! She’s actually been doing…” His dad’s voice trails off, leaving Morty staring after him in absolute confusion. _‘...Ricky? Huh. Must be one of Rick’s alternates. Oh, god, are they-?’_

His thoughts are cut off by Rick gripping him by the collar of the shirt and pulling him up for a rough kiss. “R-Rick? When did you get up he- mmph!” When Rick pulls back, glaring but a mischievous glint in his eye, Morty blushes and seems to shrink a little bit where he’s standing. “S-Sorry, I- I-I ran into Jer-” He’s cut off by another kiss, Rick rolling his eyes and tugging him downstairs by a strong but (relatively) gentle grip on his wrist.

“‘S fine, Morty, I heard your shriek from- from downstairs,” he says with a soft snicker. “B-But- but you can’t- don’t make me wait like that, god. Didn’t- don’t you know? Zyshrk’s not very patient, n-not even for me,” he says with a snort. “In their defense, though, they- they are an intergalactic star as- a-as far as cutting hair and the alien equivalents for at least- for the past 700 years or so, give or taAAAke about twenty years.” He starts up the spaceship, checking all of the dashboard stats before clunking out of the garage and shooting off into the dusky orange sky. “Put- put your binder on, Morty, you’re all- you’re all lumpy where it’s sticking out,” Rick says with a shit-eating grin and a sharp prod at one of Morty’s nipples.

With a mildly shocked little squeak, he scowls and bats away Rick’s hand, tugging up the hem of his shirt to start clipping the little hooks running up the side of the receiving end. “Ah-! _Rick_! I-I- jeez, a-are- are you gonna keep doing that? God!” He tries to keep up an angry facade, but his lips curl into a subtle grin as Rick winks quite exaggeratedly at him, managing to nearly drive them both right into an oncoming party asteroid, the music thudding and alien as it zooms away.

“Yeah, probably,” Rick says with a grin of his own before taking a swig from his flask. “Have you thought about which- which type of- which style haircut you want? Don’t- don’t make it shit, Morty, there’s- you have to make a good impression toOOO- to whoever tries to kill you on our adventures after I get you- show you- oop, spoiled the surprise.” It clearly wasn’t unintentional as Rick continues to drive, Morty’s eyes going wide as he hastily finishes up fastening his binder.

“W-Wait, surprise, wh-what’re- what’s- Riiiiiick!” He whines, putting adorably small hands on Rick’s shoulder and shaking just hard enough that the ship swerves ever so slightly. “T-Tell me, what is it, I-I wanna know!” His eyes are huge now, and it’s with a ridiculously huge amount of restraint that Rick shakes his head, still grinning but the expression now more of a slightly excited smirk.

“Nnnnope, can’t- caAAAn’t show you ‘till we’re done with your haircut, but y’know what?”

“What, what is it Rick?” His voice is all too eager, making Rick crack a full-out grin once more.

“It goes much faster if you already have all of the details for your hair all planned out and all that mess,” he says with another gulp of whatever he keeps in his flask.

With that, Morty goes quiet, and Rick chuckles quietly once or twice because he could swear that he can hear the wheels turning in Morty’s head. By the time they get there, Morty turns to look at his grandpa, eyes shining and a grin on his face. “So, c-can I have a hint, or something? I-Is it a thing, is it alive, i-is it dead, is it-”

“Woah woah woah, can it Morty! First, your haircut. Have you decided yet? A-AAAnd we’ll- I’ll show you your surprise later! When we get back home, I-” He’s cut off by Morty grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the doorway of the salon.

“Th-Then- Then come _on_ already, Rick! I-I know you’re old, but didn’t you say Zyshrk doesn’t like waiting?” He pauses to turn and give the older a shit-eating grin before continuing to tug.

Rick just snorts and rolls his eyes, walking with Morty at a much slower pace than the shorter’s trying to pull him at. “Yeah, Morty, but it’s a place where people- aliens a-and other creatures go to get things cut and groomed, do- do you really wanna run in there at Mach 10?” He squeezes Morty’s hand briefly, not too harshly but just enough to warn him gently to slow down. “Besides, they’ll understand, ‘s not like they could say no to such a cute little shit like you,” he says with a teasing grin and a pinch of Morty’s cheek.

He squeaks and slaps at Rick’s hand, blushing as they walk in with a ring of the bell alerting everyone in the immediate vicinity that they’ve arrived. Zyshrk slides up to Rick, that odd grimace-grin on their beak-like lips as they hold out a pseudopod to Rick and Morty. “Welcome! Good to see that you both made it, much earlier than I had expected, Rick,” they say with a soft burble. “Come this way, I’ve got everything set up for human hair-cutting in a room in the back, so you can take as much time as you need or want to figure out which style you’d like.”

Both of them shake Zyshrk’s hand before following them to said room, Morty getting seated on a large and ridiculously comfortable chair before Zyshrk wraps an apron around him and starts getting out various blades and sprays. “So, anything in particular you’d like? I would advise that you not get anything that requires a lot of caretaking; I’ve seen numerous horrorshows involving humans that didn’t take good care of what could have been otherwise stunning hair.”

Morty can't help but to giggle quietly at the amount of concern they seem to be showing at the thought of his hair not being meticulously groomed at all times. Shrugging slightly, he looks back at Zyshrk, humming in thought for a few moments before leaning in and murmuring a few ideas into their earflap. Pulling back with an anticipatory glance at the mirror in front of him, he shrugs. "Well, I-I mean, if it's n-not too much trouble," he adds on.

This pulls an amused, gurgling chortle of a laugh out of them, the jiggle of their plasm-filled body visible even as their laughs die down to wet little chirps. "Ah, Morty, you don't seem to understand; I am capable of _anything_ when it comes to hair. Close your eyes, Morty, and you as well, Rick. I wish to surprise you both, and if it does not bode well with either of you, then I can always regrow Morty's hair and start over."

As soon as Rick and Morty do as asked of them, Zyshrk gets to work, pseudopods forming and melting back into their body numerous times as they grab scissors, sprays, combs, and several different types of hair-styling objects that aren't recognizable as human. Just fifteen minutes later, Zyshrk's oddly-accented voice meets Morty's ears, a nearly-silent whisper of 'Look in the mirror, Morty, and tell me if you like what you see.'

When his eyelids slip back open, a sharp gasp of amazed excitement leaves his mouth, a cut-off little squeal of joy escaping him and causing Rick to open his eyes as well. "O-Oh- Oh m-my god, _Z-Zyshrk!_ " He stammers unintelligibly for a few seconds before a huge grin spreads across his face and he nods. "I-I-I- I-I love it!" He jumps out of the chair to hug Rick around the waist so tightly that the older man can't breathe right before going back over to the mirror to admire his hair, running slim fingers through astonishingly soft locks.

The sides of his head are nearly shaved, the hair about one to one and a half inches long and the middle part cut and styled up so that he looks almost like some sort of exotic bird. His hair’s been bleached, the sides now a dark green and the middle part mixed swirls of blue and violet, the tips having been left a mix of pastel blues and purples and snow-white frost.

Rick’s jaw drops at seeing Morty in the mirror, shock in his eyes as he murmurs, “Jesus fucking christ, Zyshrk, y-you…” He gets up with a gruff clear of his throat, seeming to almost shake himself out of a sort of daze before going over to Morty and kissing his cheek gently. “You look greAUGH- great, Mort- Morty. Zyshrk, y-you really- you really did- this is one of your best works,” he says with a laugh and a shake of his head. “I-I’ve known you since we were both little shits- Morty’s age, and y-you still amaze me. How much do I owe you?”

They burble and shake their head, smiling and gently patting a still-beaming Morty on the back. “It is alright, it’s free of charge. Normally, I wouldn’t do such a thing, but you are both considered friends of mine, old and new, and he does look absolutely stunning. Mind if I take a few pictures to brag about to an old colleague of mine from beauty school?” They smile and hold up a camera, snapping a few shots of Morty’s hair when he agrees.

Rick and Zyshrk talk for a few more minutes, mostly Zyshrk giving Morty tips on how to take care of his hair and make sure that the colour lasts as long as possible, as well as a few coming-out tips. “Listen, I know that you are new, and I highly doubt that anything would go wrong. Your family, they…they seem a little bit ignorant, yes, but they should support you, at the very least. I wish you luck, and, one last thing, if you would, Rick? If you ever end up running off due to family issues, do not introduce him to the life you lived as a Flesh Curtains member, I beg of you.” They crack a sly grin, winking with one eye stalk before going to the door. “Now, go on! Once more, Morty, I wish you the best of luck with your transition and with coming out.”

“Th-Thanks, Zyshrk, a-an-and thanks so much for the haircut, y-you really did amazing- you did a wonderful job!” Rick and Morty wave goodbye to them, Rick giving them a one-armed hug before taking Morty back to the ship. Turning to him and tilting his brow, he fixes Morty with a hard stare. “Alright, so- so what’s your plan? You just- you wanna wait, or what? If worst comes to worse, y-y’know, we could probably run off. ‘S not a huge deal, plenty- p-plenty of other Ricks and Morties do that- have done that, a-and it worked out just fine,” he says with a shrug. “That’s just worse- worst-case scenario, though. Knowing Beth, sh-she- she should be just fine with you. I-I don’t know about Jerry, but she- we don’t need him anyways,” he says with a light smile and a gentle punch to Morty’s shoulder.

Still looking a little worried, he nods, lips pursed as he seems to think something over. When he looks back up, his eyes are watering a bit and joy is in them. “Thank you, R-Rick. For- for everything, y-y-y’know, you- I-I- d-don’t take this the wrong way,” he says with a quiet giggle, “b-but when mom first i-introduced you, y-you- you- I thought y-you’d just be some grumpy a-asshole, you know? A-And don’t get me wrong, y-you still are, b-but- but you’ve just- you’ve helped me so much, a-and- and I h-haven’t express- e-expressed that enough- often enough a-as of late. S-So no matter what happens, I’m just- I-I’m glad to be able t-to go through it with you, alright, Rick?” He leans over to give his grandpa a quick kiss, pulling back with a smile and sniffling slightly. “I-I love you, Rick. You’re great.”

Rick just stares at Morty for a few moments, unblinking before a few tears roll down his cheeks and he clears his throat gruffly, voice choked-up as he grabs Morty and pulls him into his lap to hug him tightly. “Y-You’re- You little shit, y-you’re making me feel emotion, y-y’know that- th-that’s not very healthy for your old man,” he says with a low chuckle. Wiping off his eyes, he pushes Morty back a bit so he can grin at the shorter. “I love you too, Morty, a-and you know, I couldn’t ask for a better grandson.” He smiles and kisses Morty back before starting up his spaceship, murmuring for Morty to scoot down a bit so that he can drive.

The entire way back, Morty clings to him, face buried in the crook of Rick’s neck as he giggles occasionally. At first, Rick had asked him what was so funny, but Morty would just giggle again and tell him “It’s b-because I love you so much” before continuing to hug him. Rick thinks the ride ends much too quickly for his tastes, and he realizes he’d rather enjoyed the feel and scent of the shorter so close to him. He gives Morty one last kiss before opening the door and motioning for him to get out, stretching his legs with a relieved groan as he gets out.

“Alright, r-real quick, before we do anything: Your surprise.” Rick reaches under his work desk to pull out a box with a lid on it, unlike many of the others in the garage. Pulling out what looks like an extremely floppy and realistic dildo, he grins and holds it in his hand. “A p-packer Morty. This- this’ll help you with walking more like- m-more like me, I guess, and you might- i-it might help with dysphoria. You don’t have to use it, b-but- but you wanna think on it?”

Morty just giggles, tentatively taking it and examining it with a shine in his eyes that shows how amazed he is that such a thing even exists. “D-Definitely! C-Can- can you, uh, can you show me h-how to put it- h-how- how to use it, later?” Rick just nods, chuckling and putting it back into the box before storing it away once more. “Uh-huh, I wouldn’t- wouldn’t want anyone else to do it for you, Mort- Morty.”

They go over the details one last time, briefly discuss where to go and what they’d do if they had to run away, then they go up, Morty sitting at the kitchen table and wringing his hands as he mumbles under his breath, practicing and reassuring himself. Rick goes upstairs to get the rest of the family, Summer in the living room and playing games on her phone. Beth, Jerry, and Rick come down the stairs, Morty’s brow furrowing in anticipation as several bad thoughts worm their way into his mind. He shakes his head sharply three times as the rest of his family comes in, Rick walking over to wrap an arm around Morty’s gently trembling shoulders.

“Hey, y-you sure you wanna do this?” Rick murmurs into Morty’s ear, and he nods, scooting his chair out with a scraping noise that he jumps only slightly at. Standing as tall and as proudly as he can manage, he takes a deep breath in, then exhales smooth and slow. “I-I guess you- I guess you guys are wondering why I-I’ve- why you’re all here, right?” He gets several nods in response, and he shakes a little harder before taking another deep breath, and he’s amazed at how steady his voice sounds when he next speaks.

“I’m transgender.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger!! I promise I’ll try to be more frequent with updating chapters, I had quite the busy week! As always, Tumblr’s kinkykankri, so please leave me prompts and maybe ideas for the series!! Or just critiques, I don’t mind, and I always love seeing your comments!!


End file.
